Noches de Luna llena
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Gray se encuentra confundido por la "extraña" desaparicion de Juvia se siente culpable pero intenta seguir su vida como siempre. Tiempo despues en una mision se encontrara con una mujer fria y mala con el nombre y la apariencia de Juvia Loxar GRUVIA...
1. Aceptando mi destino

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, e aqui a esta simple mortal publicando un fic mas... ajua**

**XD si se que han de decir que demonios haces aqui cuando podrias actualizar los demas fics que tienes pendientes, ajam pero digamos que... soy una rebelde sin causa muahahaha**

**Ademas la idea de esta historia no salia de mi cabeza ahhhhhhhh... jejeje**

**Bueno como siempre la historia pertenece a Hiro Mashima Troll-sama el restro es producto de mi retorcida imaginacion, bien ahora COMENCEMOS... **

* * *

><p><em><strong>ACEPTANDO MÍ DESTINO<strong>_.

Un pelinegro, mago de hielo del gremio más famoso del reino de Fiore, se encuentra en el bosque, sentado enfrente un gran lago, repasando mentalmente, un acontecimiento que lo tiene frustrado, no más bien podría decir que lo tiene atado. Atado al recuerdo una mujer que simplemente no puede olvidar.

-Un año, dos meses y doce días. Es exactamente el tiempo que ella lleva desaparecida- Pensó con desgano el Fullbuster, suspirando una vez más, dejando escapar todo el oxígeno que sus pulmones pudieron retener un momento…

El motivo de sus pensamientos, una bella maga de agua que un día desapareció del gremio, así como llego se fue, dejando como única prueba de su existencia una carta dirigida a sus compañeros de gremio.

El único mensaje fue… "Les da Gracias por todo. La mujer de la Lluvia"

Algo lo molestaba de sobremanera desde ese día, sus amigos lo definían como culpa, él sin duda era la razón para que Juvia Loxar decidiera dejar el gremio.

Se fue sin previo aviso, apenas esa misma mañana en que se fue había sonreído como de costumbre, no hubo motivo aparente para que ella se fuera, una pelea, una decepción, tal vez un mal recuerdo, nadie lo sabía, no sabían su paradero, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? … maldita sea-

Ustedes se preguntaran si después de haberla perdido, el muy orgulloso mago se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, sin embargo no fue así.

Su verdadero reproche se centraba en que sus compañeros, el maestro y algunas otras personas le atribuían su "extraña" desaparición. No hubo reclamo alguno, pero él pudo verlo en sus miradas, y aun después de más de un año de no saber nada de ella, era incomodo enfrentarlos.

O tal vez solo era invenciones suyas, y era el mismo el que se sentía culpable por ello, ya no sabía la razón pero no se sentía como antes.

-Mirajane, tomare esta misión. – dijo el pelinegro serio, acercando a la albina una hoja con los pormenores de la misión – Me voy…-

-Con cuidado…- susurro la albina con evidente preocupación viendo al Fullbuster salir por la puerta del gremio sin prestar atención a nadie.

Gray llevaba de un tiempo hasta ahora una extraña costumbre de tomar misiones largas y alejadas, regresaba y solo se quedaba unos cuantos días para irse de nuevo. Nadie lo decía pero todo el mundo se preocupaba de la situación, ya ni siquiera aceptaba hacer misiones en equipo y las veces que peleaba incluso con Natsu redujeron considerablemente.

-¿Ya se va de nuevo?- pregunto una peli roja acercándose a la barra.

-Así es… no crees que deberíamos hablar con el Erza…-

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada, hasta que él se dé cuenta de que la está buscando-

-Si tal vez tienes razón…- respondió la Stratuss.

Hasta Natsu lo noto, en un principio intentaba animarlo, inclusive lo siguió a unas cuantas misiones, pero con el tiempo hasta él se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada por su amigo.

Pronto la gente a su alrededor lo dejo seguir su vida sin intervenir, se dedicaron a observar como al chico se le escapaba la vida entre su carácter amargado y apagado.

-Enserio no podemos hacer nada por el…- pregunto Lucy por tercera vez, esperando una respuesta diferente por parte de la peli roja, pero su respuesta fue como siempre, fría y cortante.

-Nosotros no podemos hacer nada por él, solo ella podría…-

Y tal vez Titania tenia razón, tal vez no se podía hacer nada por él, el recuerdo de la peli azul se le había metido hasta la medula de los huesos, pero era algo a lo que se le pudiera considerar amor, tal vez remordimiento, tal vez culpa pero definitivamente no era amor.

El camino al tren fue como siempre para el Fullbuster, arrastro una simple maleta mientras se acomodaba en uno de los asientos del vagón, cruzo sus brazos, cerró sus ojos un momento y se concentró en el movimiento del tren trasladándose.

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que el mago de hielo formo una sonrisa entre sus labios, y ese día se le veía de nuevo, pues cuando alzo la mirada una pequeña niña de cabello marrón, sentada un lugar adelante del chico, le había sonreído ampliamente, la ternura que le transmitió la inocencia de sus ojos le hizo sonreír sin quererlo.

Sin embargo de inmediato cerró sus ojos de nuevo y se concentró en aquella sonrisa, tan transparente y limpia.

-"Igual a la de ella"…- pensó él y frunció el ceño sin quererlo. Después de un rato no le quedo más que relajarse, el camino era largo y la noche se hacía presente afuera del lugar.

_No había pasado ni hora cuando por la entrada del vagón del tren, se apareció una silueta femenina, delgada y bien definida, pero escondida detrás de una holgada túnica._

_El Fullbuster no pudo evitar llegar hasta ella para mirarla de frente, por alguna razón creía que podía ser ella, según sus propias palabras, la ingrata y mentirosa que se fue después de mucho pregonar que lo amaba._

_Al llegar a ella, la tomo del hombro tomándola desprevenida dándole media vuelta para verle la cara, clavando en él sus brillantes ojos azules._

_-"Eres… eres tú"- susurro ella dejando correr entre sus mejillas un par de gruesas lágrimas._

_-Pero si eres tu…- reclamo el con odio marcado en su voz…- Tu… tu-_

-Mierda… otra vez era un sueño- cuando menos se dio cuenta la luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, se estiro buscando despertar completamente, saco una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo derecho junto con una pluma e hizo una marca con una pluma. - Un año, dos meses y trece días-

Suspiro cansado, ese sueño, por alguna razón ya lo había tenido antes, pero después de un tiempo dejo de prestarle importancia.

-Ella se fue porque quiso…- trataba de convencerse a sí mismo –Yo no hice nada para que se largara…-

Era lo único en lo que centraba su atención mientras caminaba por la estación, pues hacia unos minutos que el tren había llegado a su destino. Por inercia se llevó el papel de la misión al rostro, pues ni siquiera había visto de lo que se trataba, simplemente se conformó con saber que tardaría alrededor de un mes en completarla y que la paga sería bastante buena, pero de lo demás no tenía idea.

-Veamos, un grupo de bandidos, subordinados de un prestamista abusivo, bien nada con lo que no allá lidiado antes-

Y así fue como llego a la casa del gobernador del pueblo, el que aparentemente estaba solicitando sus servicios, y que además le contaría mas acerca de la dichosa misión.

-Déjeme ver si entendí, ese sujeto presta dinero y cuando la gente se niega a pagar, manda a magos a cobrar por la fuerza… cierto-

-Si pero eso no es todo mi joven amigo…- respondió el cliente, conversando con el Fullbuster de frente ya sentado en la sala de su casa –El mismo se encarga de dejar a las personas en bancarrota para que no les quede de otra más que pedir dinero-

-tiene pruebas de ello…-

-Si…- respondió el hombre entregándole algunos reportes policiacos –Pero como ya mencione sus subordinados son magos y la policía de aquí no puede hacer nada…-

-Ya veo, en donde lo encuentro…-

-Lo mejor es que veas antes como procede, ve a la cantina y espera, ahí siempre van los cobradores-

-Entiendo…- dijo el mago de hielo sin pisca de amabilidad.

-Ten cuidado, tienen un mago ciertamente poderoso, parece que pertenecía antes a un gremio obscuro, o eso dicen los rumores-

-Lo tendré en cuenta…-

A decir verdad al Fullbuster no le alarmo en lo más mínimo la advertencia del cliente, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, y sin prisa alguna se alojó en un hotel, arreglo su ropa, la que casualmente tenía mucho que ya no dejaba tirada por ahí, y se dirigió tranquilamente a la cantina.

Su plan era sencillo, esperar a los cobradores, darles sus pataditas y después preguntarles en la forma más "civilizada" posible, la ubicación del cobrador, ya que nadie sabía exactamente donde vivía, ni siquiera como era, todo lo hacía por medio de sus subordinados.

Al llegar a la cantina se sentó en una de las mesas más alejadas de la barra, y pidió un par de tragos, dos horas habían pasado desde entonces y no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal, pero la verdad es que él no tenía la más mínima prisa.

Estaba a punto de retirarse cansado de esperar, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de pedir que le cobraran alguien atravesó la puerta del lugar de manera sospechosa.

Tapado hasta la cabeza una silueta alta y robusta entro dominante y se acercó a la barra, detrás de él una silueta más pequeña y delgada entro sin armar más alboroto, pero al igual que el primero llevaba una capa que le cubría hasta la cabeza.

Volvió a sentarse esperando una reacción por parte de los susodichos, pero a decir verdad no se veían más que como un par de sujetos pretenciosos.

-¿Dónde está él…?- pregunto la silueta más grande al cantinero.

-en la parte de atrás…- respondió aturdido y asustado el sujeto desde atrás de la barra.

Por un momento Gray pensó que no serían las personas a las que estaba esperando, pues entraron muy campantes hasta el final de la cantina atravesando una puerta con el letrero de "Reservado"

Sin embargo el cantinero se acercó a él sin previo aviso como buscando protección.

-tu eres un mago no es cierto…-

-si…-

-Vienes a derrotar a esos malditos no es así…- pregunto el tipo con una mirada esperanzada.

-¿Son ellos…?- pregunto el pelinegro recibiendo un movimiento asertivo por parte del anciano cantinero.

Estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación sin embargo la puerta fue derribada primero, desde adentro.

-Solo tienes un día más, si no pagas mañana te asesinaremos…- dijo la silueta más pequeña poniendo un pie sobre un viejo de avanzada edad, al que al parecer, le estaban cobrando una importante suma de dinero.

-si lo juro, lo juro no me mate por favor-

Ante el ruego el cobrador dejo al anciano tranquilo, pero antes le dio una patada revolcándolo por el suelo.

-Y TU QUIEN CARAJOS TE CREES PARA TRATAR ASI A LA GENTE…- reclamo el Fullbuster con enojo tomando la muñeca del agresor.

-"Una mujer"…- pensó sin poder ver directamente la cara de la persona.

-Suéltala… obedece- reprendió el otro sujeto, era alto por lo que pudo detallar sus grotescas facciones desde un principio, con solo verlo el sujeto daba un poco de miedo.

-Está bien…- resonó la encapuchada mujer –Puedo con esto sola…-

Y con eso y sin esperárselo si quiera, el mago de hielo fue lanzado lejos derribando unas cuantas mesas del lugar.

-creo que no sabes quienes somos pero lo dejare en claro ahora mismo…-

-¿Agua?...- se preguntó el chico al reaccionar, se encontraba en el suelo todo empapado. Sin levantarse alzo la mirada buscando el rostro de su agresora, pero su boca se abrió de par en par, ante la sorpresa de la mirada soberbia que la chica implanto sobre él…- JUVIA…-

Grito sin podérselo creer, acaso estaba soñando o esta ante nada más y nada menos que la maga de agua Juvia Loxar, pero algo estaba mal esa mirada no podía ser de ella, simplemente no podía ser ella, aunque tal vez…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien mis Mortales si tienen algo que decir, reclamar, insultar o proponer... jejeje dejenme un sexy comentario RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3<strong>


	2. ¿Quien eres?

**Hola mis amados mortales, perdon que me desapereci estos dias pero jeje es que ya estoy en examenes finales por eso me di una escapidita por que esta historia se coce en mi cabeza como huevos al vapor x3**

**Bien ahora si Mortales este capitulo tendrá una escena de VIOLACION... seeee se que no es de kami-sama pero piensen que es para ponerle drama jejejejeje xD**

**DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿QUIÉN ERES?<em>**

Cierto dolor espontaneo broto desde el estómago del Fullbuster donde recientemente lo había golpeado aquella inusual técnica de agua, mandándolo a volar llevándose consigo unas cuantas mesas del lugar.

Cuando alzo la mirada buscando el rostro de su agresor, que desde ese ángulo en el suelo podía ver perfectamente, algo dentro de su pecho amenazo con salir, sus ojos se abrieron grandes al igual que su boca.

-JUVIA…- Grito con asombro, no era cierto, no podía ser cierto, ella no podía ser Juvia, algo simplemente no encajaba

-Juvia cree que llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, o no es así… "Gray-sama"- eso ultimo lo había mencionada como si de una gran ironía se tratara dejando escapar una risa burlona después.

La escasa mención de su nombre hizo al pelinegro temblar, pues a pesar de haberlo llamado así muchas veces antes, jamás lo había hecho con un tono impropio de ella, como el que ahora manejaba, casi como burlándose de su recuerdo y de la manera en que tantas veces lo llamo.

La mujer frente al mago de hielo descubrió su cabeza quitándose por completo la capa, para que él pudiera reconocerla perfectamente.

-Por si te queda duda…- dijo ella marcando una sonrisa extravagante y coqueta.

El Fullbuster que aún no salía de la impresión pudo detallarla por completo, llevaba el cabello agarrado en una coleta, su ropa era un sencillo conjunto negro azulado en su totalidad, tan corto que se notaba a la perfección la falta de su marca de gremio, simplemente ya no la llevaba, no podía dudar que se veía hermosa, pero no, no podía ser Juvia, como iba a ser ella la chica tierna y sencilla que conoció años atrás.

Incrédulamente busco algo en los ojos de ella, tal vez era posible que no fuera ella tal vez un Take Over que había tomado su apariencia, que tal un clon malvado, inclusive era más creíble una hermana gemela perdida, pero cuando clavo su mirada en sus orbes azules por alguna razón no le cupo la menor duda, era ella y en sus cinco sentidos.

-Tu, tu… eres Juvia- reafirmo una vez consiguiendo que la peli azul soltara una carcajada alta y un tanto macabra.

-Lo dudaste acaso Fullbuster… Juvia es Juvia y nada más que eso- susurro la maga de agua acercándose al pelinegro con pasos lentos y firmes cuyo eco inundo el silencioso lugar, dejando al descubierto sus bien plantados tacones.

-Deja que Juvia te diga algo… mago de Fairy Tail- cuando se vio justo delante de él se agacho completamente para llegar a la altura del desorientado mago y lo vio directamente a los ojos…- Ni tu ni ninguno de tus amigos puede enfrentarnos, así que Juvia te dará la única oportunidad de huir.-

-Eso no suena como algo que Juvia diría…- resonó el mago recobrando su compostura y poniéndose de pie –Acaso te están obligando a algo… he dímelo-

Ella rodo los ojos como dando a entender que no había nada que pudiera sujetarla a nadie, ahora no lo había.

-Eso piensas…- dijo ella con nueva ironía- Si típico de ustedes… pero puede que Juvia necesite hacer algo para que entres en razón…-

La peli azul alzo un brazo decidida a atacar al Fullbuster quien no se esperaba realmente que algo así pasara.

-Mi señora por favor no peleen aquí, no destruyan mi local se lo imploro…- suplico el anciano dueño de la cantina arrodillado ante la Loxar como si una palabra mal dicha le pudiera costar la muerte.

-Ahh que fastidio… sigamos afuera te parece Gray Fullbuster- dicho esto la peli azul volvió a alzar su brazo encerrando al pelinegro en una esfera de agua, apenas dándole tiempo para reaccionar, lo lanzo fuera del lugar haciendo un gran oyó en una de las paredes del lugar. –Y tú no se te olvide que mañana Juvia vendrá por el dinero que debes-

-SI…- recibió por parte del asustado el hombre que se cubría la cabeza tratando de protegerse de algo, mientras tanto el sujeto que acompañaba a la peli azul la siguió de cerca saliendo ambos de la cantina.

-Está lloviendo…- susurro el Fullbuster empapado, apenas habiéndose reincorporado, pues el haber caído en unas cuantas cajas de madera alcanzo a lastimarlo.

La gente comenzó a correr atemorizada cuando vieron a la imponente mujer salir del bar, despejando lo que probablemente seria "el campo de batalla"

-Jajá esperabas algo más- volvió a añadir Juvia con una sádica sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a mitad de la lluvia- Deberías saberlo, Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia-

-No tu dejaste atrás la lluvia, tú no puedes ser ella no puedes…-

-Sabes tu cara de desesperación le provoca mucha risa a Juvia…- menciono ella volviéndose a burlar mientras él la miraba serio y al mismo tiempo desconcertado.

La miro fijamente unos cuantos segundos más, ni siquiera era capaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando, simplemente era absurdo, como podía Juvia haber cambiado en tan poco tiempo, la idea en si le pareció aterradora.

La mirada que ella sostuvo fue peculiarmente obscura, en otros tiempos el simple hecho de verla de lado le habría quitado el aliento, pero ahora estaba frente a él de esa manera, estaba empezando a creer que era una pesadilla.

-Si en realidad eres Juvia dime entonces porque te fuiste…- dijo el sin abandonar su mirada penetrante y atemorizante.

-Eso es asunto de Juvia, y a ti no te incumbe en lo más mínimo…- dijo ella sin dar más explicaciones.

-Mi señora…- susurro el sujeto detrás de la chica.

-Ah sí un segundo…- resonó ella con simpleza, acercándose después peligrosamente cerca del rostro del Fullbuster, casi amenazando con besarlo. Lo que sin duda saco al chico de equilibrio, la Juvia que él conocía no era tan inhibida - Juvia debe disculparse pero no puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo… solo le advertirá. Si Juvia vuelve a verte por aquí no dudara en matarte-

Se separó de él de un solo movimiento, y caminando ciertamente elegante, dejo al mago de hielo ahí parado sin poder moverse, desapareció y con ella la lluvia.

-Que carajos acaba de pasar…- susurro tomado desesperadamente su cabeza con ambas manos, negándose a aceptar lo que acaba de pasar, se tiro en el piso húmedo sin interés en ensuciarse y comenzó a reír fuertemente sin sentido- La encontré…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Se encuentra bien mi señora…- pregunto el robusto hombre ofreciendo a Juvia un vaso con agua, ya dentro de la cocina de una gran mansión en medio de la nada.

-Juvia no está segura Roney… - dijo ella sosteniendo con una mano su pecho, y con la otra el vaso con agua – Juvia jamás creyó que lo encontraría aquí-

-Él es la persona de quien me conto no es así… mi señora, era exactamente como lo describió-

-Si… de todas las personas del gremio tenía que ser precisamente él-

-Supongo que debió ser difícil para usted mantener ese papel delante de él, la verdad me sorprendí nunca antes había tratado tan mal a ningún cliente…-

-Desde que Juvia entro a la cantina lo vio, y está segura de que él no se quedara tranquilo con lo que vio, tal vez llame a mas miembros del gremio para que vengan, aunque pensándolo bien Juvia cree que es muy orgulloso, lo más seguro es que trate de averiguar todo por su cuenta-

-Pero está segura mi señora… es decir si el jefe se da cuenta…-

-Eso tiene a Juvia sin cuidado…- interrumpió la peli azul dando después un trago hondo a su vaso con agua –Ellos no son débiles, y si Juvia no revela nada, él no se enterara de que lo estamos traicionando, a menos de que tú se lo digas…-

-Pierda cuidado mi señora, yo jamás la defraudaría…- dijo el corpulento hombre besando una de las manos de la chica.

-Mi señora, el jefe dice que desea verla…- informo una sirvienta temerosa que entraba en la cocina.

-Juvia ira en un momento…- resonó la peli azul con cierto miedo en su voz.

-Tranquila mi señora, ahora que él se apareció todo estará bien…- intento darle ánimos Roney consiguiendo que ella se relajara solo un poco.

Salió calmadamente de la cocina con dirección al segundo piso, llego a un pasillo largo donde varias sirvientas se afilaban desde el inicio del pasillo hasta una gran puerta de madera. Sus pasos fueron tortuosamente lentos mientras ella rogaba no llegar jamás a aquella puerta.

Mientras más avanzaba más notaba la mirada compasiva de las sirvientas mientras la veían avanzar, cuando estuvo por fin frente a la dichosa puerta toco con desgano.

-Pase…- se escuchó una voz varonil desde adentro haciendo saltar un poco el corazón de la peli azul.

-Mando llamar a Juvia mi señor…- resonó educadamente la chica deteniéndose inmediatamente del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pero porque tantas formalidades cariño…- respondió un hombre acercándose a la maga de agua de manera galante, a primera vista era un tipo joven y de buen ver, alto y de cabello castaño, mucho más alto que ella, elegante y bien parado se plantó frente a la peli azul sin que ella bajara la vista en ningún momento. –Después de todo eres mi esposa…-

Ella no respondió, ocultó el temor que le imponía tenerlo tan cerca y simplemente se quedó callada esperando a que el dijera algo.

La miro de manera penetrante, no tanto como lo había hecho Gray minutos antes, pero lograba imponer en ella una fuerza desconocida que le hacía querer salir corriendo.

-Lo viste no es cierto…- dijo el hombre más como afirmación que como pregunta

-¿A quién se refiere mi señor…?- replico ella fingiendo inocencia pero el tipo le planto una fuerte cachetada deteniéndola después con brutal fuerza para impedir que callera al suelo.

-Al maldito ese… del que estabas enamorada cuando eras una magita de gremio… O que ¿Ya no te acuerdas?- su mirada fue sádica, pero la peli azul no perdió la compostura ni se dejó llevar por el miedo y simplemente le sostuvo la mirada. –Ya me entere que peleaste con él, pero espero no te allá pasado por la mente volver con ese desgraciado – su expresión cambio a una demente mientras tomaba a Juvia de los antebrazos y la pegaba a él.

Por un segundo seco su asquerosa lengua y la paso por la mejilla de la chica, a lo que ella solo cerró los ojos esperando a que el castigo pasara pronto.

-Acuérdate que eres mía, tú me perteneces, eres mía, mi esposa jamás volverás con ese sujeto…- comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón con desesperación mientras ella luchaba por quitárselo de encima pero no logro, él termino posándola en el suelo y luego de recargo en ella para evitar que escapara.

-No por favor, no le haga esto a Juvia hoy, por favor-

-Eres mía, mi esposa y te tomare cuando me dé la gana… ESCUCHASTE-

Ella derramo unas cuantas lágrimas, pero lo hizo seria, sin flaquear ni cerrar los ojos, ya había aguantado mucho y no se podía derrumbar así nada más frente a ese asqueroso hombre, mientras soportaba que el comenzara a quitarle la ropa salvajemente y sin tacto, aprovechándose de que ella no se podía defender.

Y al igual que muchas veces antes tomo su cuerpo, si no podía tener su amor al menos obtendría eso de ella. La reclamo como suya sin saber que, cada que él la tomaba de esa manera, la mente de la peli azul viajaba lejos de su cuerpo para evitar todo el daño que él le hacía, deseando de manera inconsciente que ese asqueroso hombre que no le había traído más que desgracias muriera, de la manera más dolorosa posible.

-"Gray-sama"- pensaba mientras esperaba que aquel tipo terminara de saciarse con su cuerpo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya en el hotel Gray parecía haber perdido el juicio, se bañó de manera mecánica y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, aun su cabeza daba vueltas, había encontrado a Juvia, pero no fue capaz siquiera de decirle algo coherente.

Todas las fantasías que tuvo acerca de cuándo la encontrara, todos los reclamos que le haría para después pedirle que regresara, quedaron en el olvido dando paso a una extrema confusión, no sabía que iba a hacer, pero sin duda no se iba a quedar así.

-Maldita…- susurro el en la obscuridad del cuarto. –Maldita… como te puedes comportar de esa manera conmigo ahora. Algo muy malo debe haber pasado para que llegaras a esto…-

O al menos de eso se quería convencer, ni siquiera cuando pertenecía a Phantom había sido tan cruel. Algo, sin duda algo tenía que haber pasado, aún tenía el dato de que la encontraría al día siguiente, cuando fuera a buscar a su "Cliente" y ahora si estaría preparado, si era preciso pelear con ella lo iba a hacer.

Dio vuelta un segundo para ver una libreta de mano sobre la cómoda y se rodó para alcanzarla, cuando la abrió lo único que observo, página tras página, era las marcas de los días en los que el Fullbuster conto los días que llegaba desaparecida.

-Un año, dos meses y trece días amm…- replico el chico mirando después un segundo por la ventana. –Es noche de Luna llena… igual que el día que te fuiste-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegando por fin el día, de esa interminable noche, Gray estaba preparado para lo que venía, sabía que tenía que tener la cabeza fría para enfrentar lo que sea por lo que Juvia estuviera atravesando así que inicio por hacer lo que le pareció más conveniente.

-Ahh muchacho que sorpresa… sabía que los de Fairy Tail eran buenos, pero no creí que a completarías la misión en un solo día- resonó feliz el Gobernador del pueblo cuando vio a Gray parado en su puerta.

-Lamento decirle que no vengo para eso…-

-¿Entonces?- dijo el hombre con una marcada expresión de confusión.

-Me gustaría que me contestara unas cuantas preguntas más…- dijo el mago de hielo entrando a la casa del gobernador, invitado por el para seguir conversando.

-Claro muchacho te daré toda la información que tenga…-

-¿Qué sabe acerca de Juvia Loxar…?- pregunto firme y sin rodeos.

-ah Juvia. Es precisamente de quien te conté ayer, dice la gente que antes estaba en el gremio obscuro de Phantom no sé qué rayos… Y después de que entrara al grupo de Mark Malakov fue cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner serias, nadie es capaz de ganarle. Es bastante fuerte-

-¿Desde hace cuánto que está en ese grupo?...-

-Empezó a operar hace más o menos cinco meses-

Gray bajo la mirada, un poco disgustado, quería decir que no había sido esa la razón para abandonar el gremio, seria verdad que Juvia se había vuelto mala.

-Eso era todo, gracias…-

-Claro… a solo una cosa más muchacho-

-Dígame…- respondió Gray antes de disponerse a irse.

-Creo que te equivocaste en algo-

-¿Qué cosa?...-

-Tú me preguntaste por una tal Juvia Loxar cierto…- dijo el tipo captando toda atención de Gray –Pero temo decirte que el apellido de la Juvia que pertenece al grupo de mafiosos no es Loxar, si no Malakov…-

-Juvia Malakov… eso quiere decir que-

-Es la esposa del mismísimo Mark Malakov-

Gray abrió la boca de par en par, sus manos se cerraron en dos fuertes puños y frunció el ceño. Algo dentro de él se había roto en ese momento, tal vez su orgullo, o tal vez lo inundo el sentimiento de pensar que Juvia podía haberlos traicionado de esa manera, enamorándose de un criminal. Aun lo sabía pero lo iba a averiguar y lo iba a averiguar ahora mismo…

* * *

><p><strong>Bien mis amados mortales se que han de querer asesinarme, pero no lo hagan jejeje mejor Amenme y dejenme un bellisimo comentario<strong>

**RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO... X3**

**y no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.**

**EN DEUDA... **

**yane.**


	3. En deuda

**Hola hola mis amados mortales perdón por la demora, pero enserio que no e tenido ni una pisca de inspiracion xD... jejeje ademas de que ultimamente como que no hay muchos fics GRUVIA u.u **

**Bueno he aqui el capitulo **

**DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>EN DEUDA<em>**

-Mi Señora se encuentra bien…- pregunto el robusto hombre ante la peli azul que a simple vista estaba débil y triste. Encontrándose ya sentada en la gran mesa del comedor principal de la mansión.

-Juvia está bien Roney, no te preocupes, lo que él pueda hacer ya no afecta a Juvia…- le regalo una mirada lastimera, mientras acaba con el elaborado desayuno que tenía enfrente.

-Mi Señora…- replico suavemente una sirvienta asomándose por la puerta principal de esta. –El joven amo está inquieto desde ayer…-

-Juvia ira en un momento…- respondió la chica levantándose inmediatamente de su asiento. –Roney, Juvia te vera en un rato, no olvides que debemos ir a cobrar al anciano Miyagi-

-Como usted diga mi señora…- resonó el hombre sin chistar, aunque sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba tan tranquila como aparentaba, y aun asi no tenían otro plan, tenían que fiarse del mago de Fairy Tail para salir de esa horrorosa situación, ya no había más opciones. –si la señora confía en él, yo también lo are…-

Se dijo asi mismo con decisión.

Mientras tanto, la peli azul comenzó a caminar a lo largo de un gran pasillo, hasta que llego a una bien adornada puerta y al asomarse sonrió sin quererlo, estaba bien ahora y siempre que llegaba a ese lugar.

Recordaba por qué seguía aguantando a ese mal hombre que se hacía llamar su esposo, su razón…

-Hola mi querido Eliot…- levanto de una hermosa cama azul a un pequeño bebé llorón, de apenas unos cuantos meses de nacido, lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo arrullo de la forma más tierna posible.

Y si, esa era su razón para continuar ahí, ese pequeño de tez pálida y cabello azul cielo.

-Tranquilo bebé, mamá está aquí…- el tenerlo ahí en su regazo le hacía recordar el día que dejo Fairy Tail, el mismo día que se unió a ese tipo por el que no sentía más que desprecio, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos pasos que resonaron detrás de ella.

-JUVIA…- resonó con decisión la voz varonil- Ya es hora… y creo que no te tengo que recordar que no quiero que tengas ningún roce con el mago de Fairy Tail, si se les llega a aparecer de nuevo deja que Roney se haga cargo, que para eso es tu guardaespaldas-

-Juvia obedecerá mi señor…- resonó la chica con una expresión fría, dejando de nuevo al bebé en su cama.

-Eso espero, si no, recuerda que jamás volverás a ver a Eliot…-

-No amenace a Juvia con quitarle a su hijo…- dijo ella volteando con una mirada retadora.

-También es mi hijo recuerdas…- dijo aquel hombre acercándose peligrosamente a ella- Y puedo llévamelo en el momento que lo desee… asi que mi linda esposa, solo obedece y no repliques-

Dio media vuelta y dejo a una rabiosa Juvia sosteniendo su pecho tratando de contener su ira, en ese momento el bebé pareció despertar y llorar más fuerte, y más fuerte.

Mientras eso pasaba la lluvia de afuera también parecía empeorar, ya le había pasado a ella alguna vez en el pasado, parecía que su bebé también atraía la lluvia con él, no era ella, era esa pequeña creatura a la que había consagrado tu existencia.

-Nos voy a sacar de aquí Eliot…- susurro ella meciendo a su pequeño hijo –Juvia te lo promete, Gray-sama nos ayudara, ya lo veras-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

Un muy desconcertado, rabioso, confundido y extrañado Gray se encuentra caminando por las calles del pueblo, su cabeza parece un torbellino de emociones y sentimientos encontrados, parecía aun no poder procesar lo que el alcalde de había dicho, para él era simplemente imposible.

-Cómo es posible que se aya casado, y con un tipo como Malakov… no algo debió pasar, ella, ella…-

Pero sus afirmaciones eran tan subjetivas en su cabeza, como la misma Juvia que se había presentado ante él, lo había atacado y había visto como maltrataba a una persona, lo que pudiera saber de ella en ese momento no era del todo verdadero.

-voy a llegar al fondo de esto…- se dijo en un susurro mientras se desplazaba entre la multitud del pueblo.

De repente una suave brisa comenzó a caer en los cabellos negros del mago mientras más se internaba en el pueblo.

-Qué es esto…- se dijo asi mismo, pues unos cuantos pasos atrás esa suave lluvia no se sentía ni un poco.

-No se sorprenda joven- dijo un anciano vendedor acercándose a él- A partir de este punto la lluvia se vuelve constante…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es por la maldición de una joven maga, que trabaja para el prestamista, ese que suena mucho últimamente… un tal Malakov- afirmo el viejo que cubría su mercancía de la consistente brisa.

-¿Maldición…?- replico el Fullbuster con molestia. –Porque atraer la lluvia sería una maldición…-

-Porque revela la tristeza de su corazón…- replico sabio el viejo, dando media vuelta después para retirarse y dejar al Fullbuster pensativo y cabizbajo.

-¿Ella está triste?...- susurro para sí mismo antes de seguir su camino. –Entonces porque no ha pedido ayuda, porque… ¿Qué ocurre contigo Juvia?-

Miles de teorías se formulaban en su cabeza mientras mataba el tiempo para llegar a la cantina, sabía que no pasaría mucho antes de volver a verla y tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa, incluso el atacarla si era preciso, con tal de sacarle la verdad.

-Un año, dos meses y trece días…- resonó el pelinegro como una suave letanía- Es el tiempo que se tardó en aparecer, pero porque asi, porque con ese cambio…- dio un pequeño grito y agarrando su cabeza- Ahh no entiendo nada… maldita sea-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Roney es hora de irnos…- resonó la peli azul en la entrada de la mansión.

-Ya voy mi señora…- respondió el robusto hombre apresurándose para seguir a la chica.

-Recuerda Roney, debes acerté cargo de Gray-sama, solo inmoviliza sus manos, con eso estará indefenso…-

-Entiendo mi señora…- dijo el hombre con detenimiento- Pero está completamente segura…-

-Sí…- contesto ella con decisión- Solo no le hagas mucho daño a Gray-sama por favor-

-como usted ordene mi señora…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Señor no cree que ya bebió mucho…- dijo el cantinero al acercarse a un muy borracho Gray.

-Por supuesto que no…- respondió el mago de hielo apenas con cordura. –Esto no es nada para mí…-

-Si usted lo dice…-

En ese mismo momento la puerta de la cantina se abrió de manera estruendosa, dejando ver a las dos siluetas, que tanto alboroto causaron el día anterior, y que parecía aterrar a todos los ahí presentes.

-A con que si viniste después de todo…- resonó el Fullbuster parándose de su asiento, pero sin recibir respuesta alguna. –Vamos Juvia es hora de que me contestes todas las preguntas que te hice ayer…-

-Si tienes algo que tratar con mi señora, yo te escuchare…- dijo Roney acercándose al pelinegro en forma de protección para la chica, sin embargo el peli negro parecía no poder coordinar ninguno de sus movimientos. –Acaso estas ebrio Fullbuster…-

-No me interesa nada de lo que quieras decir, hablare con Juvia…- pero ignorándolo la peli azul entro directamente a la habitación que daba a espaldas de la cantina. –Oe…-

Sin prestarle mayor atención Juvia cerró la puerta tras de su mientras Roney tapaba el paso que el pelinegro no pudiera seguir a Juvia.

-Ya te dije que yo peleare contigo, deja a mi señora tranquila…-

-Ahh ya me hartaste quítate de en medio…- grito Gray juntando ambas manos para atacar.

-No, no lo harás…- resonó Roney inmovilizando al Fullbuster, antes de que pudiera a completar su ataque tomo ambas manos en su espalda.

-Suéltame maldito…- grito Gray tratando de zafarse pero la fuerza de su contrincante sobrepasaba la suya, además de que el alcohol en su organismo no le ayudaba mucho.

-Escucha con atención…- susurro Roney en el oído del Fullbuster mientras todavía lo tenía inmovilizado de las manos. –No te enfrentes a la señora, se lo tienen prohibido si haces algo contra ella, la castigaran…-

-¿Por qué?- contesto el pelinegro en un susurro por igual.

-ella no quiere hacer esto… pero si no lo hace el señor Malakov le quitara algo muy importante…-

-No me hagas reír…- resonó el Fullbuster soltándose del agarre y atacando de inmediato, lanzando a Roney una cuantas mesas hacia atrás. –No sé qué clase de cuento me estas contando pero no te creo… que puede haber que Juvia aprecie tanto como para hacer esto…-

Creía conocerla, para él ella no tenía a nadie más que asi misma, perdió a los miembros del gremio cuando se fue, creyó que no había nada para retenerla pero no tenía idea.

Roney apenas reincorporándose lo miro con sinceridad parando un poco la ira del pelinegro.

-A su hijo…- Contesto seco, y melancólico al mismo tiempo.

Gray se quedó quieto un momento, debía ser una broma, una estúpida broma, un hijo de Juvia eso era sin dudarlo una broma de mal gusto…

-¿Qué demonios estas diciendo…?-

-Eres libre de creerlo o no, pero si insistes en seguir molestando a mi señora no me quedara más que asesinarte-

Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera penar en atacar una bola de fuego le pego justo en la cara.

-Eso no lo vamos a permitir…- resonó el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, y por supuesto Charle y Happy entraban en acción.

-AYE SR…-

-Chicos- grito Gray al verlos a todos parados en la puerta de la cantina- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí…?-

-Vinimos por ti, el maestro dice que tienes que dejar esa actitud y las misiones peligrosas…- regaño Erza con autoridad.

-Pero antes tenemos que a completar tu misión- agrego Lucy con una sonrisa- Y bien él es el enemigo cierto-

-No chicos no lo entienden…- Gray quiso explicar la situación pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Por qué tanto alboroto…- replico una peli azul saliendo de la habitación trasera de la cantina con un fajo de billetes en la mano.

-Pero… que- replico Erza con sorpresa ante la mirada pasmada de sus compañeros.

-JUVIA…- gritaron todos con asombro.

-Ah más miembros de Fairy Tail, Juvia está segura de que esto se pondrá interesante-

-¿Juvia es el enemigo?-

* * *

><p><strong>Bien creo que esto se pone interesante no creen xD<strong>

**DÉJENME**** COMENTARIOS MORTALES RECUERDEN QUE DE SU AMOR VIVO X3**


	4. Recuerdame en una noche asi

**Hola hola mis amados mortales... jeje si se que me estoy tardando un poquito pero es que me hace falta nspiracion, y solo porque me motivo que estan habiendo muchas suscripciones a mi canal de Youtube wiiii y quien sabe porque... no tengo nada bueno jajaja xD**

**Igual disfruten el capitulo n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em>RECUERDAME EN UNA NOCHE ASI.<em>**

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR…

-Ah más miembros de Fairy Tail, Juvia está segura de que esto se pondrá interesante-

-¿Juvia es el enemigo?-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-No se preocupe mi señora…- resonó Roney parándose enfrente de la peli azul. –Yo puedo acabar con ellos sin problema-

-Está bien… Juvia sabe que no hay que tomarlos a la ligera- respondió la chica enfrentando de frente a sus antiguos compañeros.

-Pero Juvia que fue lo que paso… porque haces esto- pregunto Lucy con desesperación negándose a creer que ella fuera capaz de tal cosa.

-Sabes tu cara de sufrimiento divierte a Juvia…- rio la maga de agua tratando de actuar con ironía. –Mucha charla, quítense de en medio o Juvia tendrá que asesinarlos-

-Eres enserio la Juvia que conocí…- pregunto Titania saliendo apenas de la impresión –enserio eres nuestra compañera-

-Porque no habría de serlo Erza-san- replico desafiante la peli azul –Juvia es Juvia y nada más… simplemente se cansó se ser la chica tonta y débil de la que se atrevieron a burlarse-

Eso último lo había dicho mirando directamente a Gray, con una mirada firme y rabiosa la sostuvo hasta que el Fullbuster bajo la cabeza, sabía perfectamente de lo que ella estaba hablando.

-Bien entonces debería Juvia empezar…- alzo su brazo con una pequeña burbuja de agua dispuesta atacar, sin embargo Gray alzo los dos brazos indicándoles a todos que no dispararan.

-Esperen…- susurro el pelinegro tapando su mirada con las puntas de su negro cabello –Puedes irte, no vamos a pelear contigo… - recalco el mago de hielo sin mirarla

Juvia y todos los presentes se sorprendieron solo por un segundo, antes de que la chica volviera a adoptar su postura soberbia y fría.

-Juvia no pensó que se dejarían ganar tan fácilmente, pero asi es mejor…- replico ella pasando de largo entre los magos de Fairy Tail –Juvia espera no tener que volver a verlos-

Roney siguió a Juvia y ambos se perdieron a la vista de los magos.

-Porque hiciste eso Gray, los pudimos haber vencido fácilmente…- regaño Natsu que ya tenía la postura de pelea preparada –Tu maldito si ella es el enemigo hay que…-

-Silencio Natsu…- interrumpió Gray con un tono extremadamente fuerte, estaba enojado eso era obvio pero había algo que rondaba su cabeza incesantemente.

"Su hijo", eso no solo había sido un golpe en el estómago, podía ser, pensándolo bien, la razón para que Juvia se comportara de esa forma.

-Te sientes bien Gray…- pregunto tiernamente Happy sobrevolando al pelinegro.

-Que si me siento bien…- resonó el con un tono neutral –Me siento como hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía…-

Los magos abrieron grandes los ojos ante la declaración del pelinegro pero entendieron su mensaje a la perfección.

-¿Los vamos a seguir?...-pregunto Lucy con un optimismo recién obtenido.

-Por supuesto…- recalco Erza recibiendo una señal aprobativa de sus compañeros.

-AYE SR-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Se encuentra bien mi señora…- pregunto el robusto hombre siguiendo a Juvia.

-Juvia creyó que se le saldría el corazón- dijo la chica con una mano sosteniendo su pecho, sin parar de caminar –Si Erza-san hubiera decidido atacar probablemente no saldríamos con vida…-

-Pero que va a pasar ahora… cree que los magos de Fairy Tail nos seguirán

-Juvia está segura de eso…- sonrió la chica esperando que todo pasara como lo había planeado

Caminaron ambos a largo del bosque con paso firme y rápido, Juvia llevaba el fajo de billetes, pago de aquel anciano al que habían atacado el día anterior.

-Roney…- susurro Juvia consiguiendo la atención del robusto hombre –Si algo llega a pasar a Juvia hazte cargo de Eliot por favor…-

-Pero que dice mi señora…-

-Juvia no está segura, pero promételo, Roney debe llevar a Eliot a Fairy Tail, por favor-

-Lo juro por mi vida…- respondió él dejando mucho más tranquila a la chica.

-Juvia te lo agrace mucho.

Llegaron rápidamente de vuelta a la mansión, en realidad buscaron demorarse lo más posible ya que la amenaza sobre Eliot tenía muy nerviosa a la Loxar.

Al entrar la peli azul corrió al cuarto del infante para percatarse de que allí estuviera.

-Ah ya llego mamá no espantes pequeño…- replico la chica con ternura al escuchar desde la puerta los lloriqueos del pequeño. –Justo donde Juvia te dejo…- suspiro con tranquilidad al alzarlo.

-Muy bien Juvia, llegaste justo a tiempo…- replico una voz desde la distancia –Aunque no lo dude ni por un segundo…-

-Juvia cumplió lo que prometió mi señor…- respondió ella sin darse vuelta para verlo –Supongo que mi señor ya estará tranquilo, Juvia nunca haría nada para dañar a su hijo-

-Me doy cuenta…- replico él con ironía –Y espero que ya te hayas quitado de la cabeza a ese maldito… ya lo hiciste cierto preciosa-

Tomo su cara con salvajismo y la obligo a verlo, teniendo aun en brazos al pequeño niño que sollozaba incesante.

-Es como usted dice mi señor, Juvia ya no siente nada por él…- en su mirada llego a reflejarse cierta sinceridad asi que Malakov comenzó a reír con descaro.

-Bien eso es maravilloso, quería ahorrarme el recordarte el día que te encontré…- replico ganándose una mirada expectante de la peli azul –Porque si lo recuerdas no… desesperada, humillada y débil. Jajá de recordar tu cara de sufrimiento me da tanta satisfacción-

Ella apretó los nudillos y los dientes aguantando la ira que le provocaba tirarle un diente a aquel cobarde que osaba reírse en su cara de su desgracia.

-Por eso recuerda que estas sola, yo soy el único con el que debes de contar, solo yo…- esa definitivamente era una forma enferma de amor, pero Juvia sabía que en cierta forma eso era verdad, él había sido el único que la había ayudado aquel día.

-Juvia lo entiende…- dijo ella suavemente mientras veía la cara de satisfacción de su agresor al abandonar el cuarto.

Tomo fuerte al bebé entre sus brazos y se dio el lujo de sollozar un momento, recordando porque seguía en ese lugar, esperando la hora de irse, una que jamás parecía llegar.

-Juvia sabe, sabe porque está aquí- pensó para sí misma la peli azul mientras su mente viajaba al pasado.

o-o-o-o-o

Había sido en un día cualquiera, después de una misión que la peli azul hizo precisamente con Gray.

No supo cómo paso, no supo en que momento pero después de acabada la misión los dos terminaron en un hotel, ebrios hasta el punto de no recordar nada, y al otro día los dos se levantaron en la misma cama, desnudos y entrelazados.

Pudo haber sido el mejor día para ella, pero para Gray pareció no serlo.

-No pasó nada…- dijo el cuándo recobro el conocimiento –Y no volveremos a hablar de esto…-

Fue entonces cuando ella entendió que jamás la vería como nada más que como su compañera, derrotada y herida regreso a su dormitorio de Fairy Hills.

Lloro dos días enteros, en los que la llovió azoto a todo Magnolia, y después de eso se propuso proseguir, volvió al gremio como si nada, para no preocupar a sus amigos, ya hallaría después la forma de volver a pretender a su Gray-sama, cuando esas espantosas memorias se fueran de su cabeza, o eso pensaba hasta que eso pasó.

Habiendo pasado poco más de un mes de aquella bochornosa misión, unos incesantes mareos y un extraño desmayo llevaron a Juvia a comprar "una prueba de embarazo"

-No, no puede ser… Juvia- salió positiva, estaba embaraza.

Pero sabía perfectamente que Gray no le importaría, sin decirle nada a nadie salió con sus maletas de Fairy Hills, sin rumbo especifico y sin un plan se aventuró a tomar el primer tren que la llevara lejos de Magnolia, un lugar donde ella y su bebé pudieran ser felices.

Pero su embarazo empeoro su salud, incapaz de trabajar o si quiera de moverse se derrumbó a mitad de la calle, según le habían dicho una malformación de su cuerpo hacia su embarazo de alto riesgo, fue entonces cuando él se apareció.

-¿Dónde está Juvia…?- susurro la maga de agua cuando se vio tendida en un cuarto de hospital.

-Ya estás bien preciosa, dormiste unas cuantas semanas- menciono un hombre frente a ella, guapo y de facciones finas. – Te desmayaste cuando iba pasando. Me llamo Mark, Mark Malakov mucho gusto, fui yo el que te traje aquí-

-Juvia Loxar- sonrió la chica agradecida y extendió su mano…- Juvia no sabe cómo podrá pagarle…-

Y esa fue la sentencia de muerte para ella, él sabía perfectamente que ella era una maga, no tardo mucho para chantajearla, sabía que ella no podía pagar los gastos del hospital, ni siquiera tenía para comer, asi que los pago por ella, le compro ropa e incluso le propuso trabajar para él cuando su hijo naciera, ganándose su confianza.

Hasta que el bebé nació, al saber que era varón las verdaderas intenciones de Malakov salieron a la luz.

-Porque registro al hijo de Juvia como Malakov, Juvia creyó que…-

-Tu creíste que preciosa…- resonó él con ironía, dijiste que me darías lo que pidiera por ayudarte no… pues aquí esta, ese mocoso ahora es mi hijo y por lo tanto mi heredero-

El miedo de Juvia por perderlo la llevaron a aceptar trabajos de poca monta obligándola después de un tiempo a retirarse ella misma la marca del gremio que había sido como su hogar, y no mucho tiempo después aceptar el contrato de Matrimonio que el infeliz le había dado…

Desde ese momento su vida se volvió un infierno, soportando día a día las humillaciones y malos tratos, pero él la había salvado cuando estaba embarazada, gracias a él su bebé y ella seguían con vida.

Y el punto más crítico era que al haber registrado al bebé como suyo, tenía tantos derechos sobre él, como ella. Pero ya había sido suficiente, ya era hora de parar tanto dolor.

o-o-o-o-o

-Solo un poco más…- susurro ella de nuevo mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. –Gray-sama, salve a Juvia y a Eliot, no se olvide de nosotros-

Miro por la ventana un momento tratando de olvidar el dolor de su corazón, ya no pretendía volver con Gray, ni siquiera esperaba algo más que solo librarse de aquella mansión que se había vuelto su pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Si si ya se han de decir, dramática azotada pero no me importa xD jajajaja bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo mortales yane...<strong>

**déjenme**** comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3 **


	5. Consecuencias

**Hola mis amados mortales... creian que estaba muerta, pues NOOOOO muahahaha**

**Aunque poco que me falta. quien vio el capitulo de hoy del manga, estoy a punto del colapso, llore como una vil nena, claro de alegria por el GRUVIA pero por lo demas waaaaa demaciadas emociones en un dia T.T**

**Bueno dejando mi truama de lado ahi esta el capitulo **

**Drisfutenlo que como dije las actualizaciones se me dificultaran un tiempo.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CONSECUENCIAS.<em>**

Fuera de la cantina donde el grupo de Natsu llegó para auxiliar a Gray, los cinco chicos esperan a que Happy y Charle regresen, y revelen la ubicación de la maga de agua.

-Gray podrías explicarnos que está pasando aquí…- pregunto Natsu con cierta incertidumbre clavada en su voz. –Por que estabas peleando con Juvia ehh…-

Erza se acercó al dragón Slayer posando una mano sobre su hombro, le dijo en silencio que no era hora de las preguntas, conocía bien a Gray y se daba cuenta de que estaba sufriendo.

-Gray…- volvió a susurrar Natsu entendiendo el mensaje de la maga de reequipamiento, tratando de al menos sacar a Gray un poco de su ensoñación.

Pero el peli negro no respondió, estaba sentado sobre una gran roca con ambas manos sostenidas sobre su mentón, ignorando completamente a su compañero peli rosa, de alguna manera las piezas de esta situación, empezaban a encajar una a una en su cabeza.

Claro la extraña huida de Juvia, todo el tiempo que se tardó en encontrarla, apretó las manos, más fuerte mientras los acontecimientos de aquel día rondan cruelmente en su cabeza.

"-Juvia no te confundas, no pasó nada… jamás volvamos a hablar de esto de acuerdo…-"

Esas habían sido su palabras en la desolada habitación de hotel donde ella lo veía sorprendida, apenas tapando su desnudez con una sábana, esas palabras que a simple vista atravesaron el corazón de Juvia hasta hacerlo pedazos, pero fue un descuido, un error según él, aunque no era tonto en el fondo sabia lo mucho que la había destrozado.

Las lágrimas resbalaron desde el azul de sus ojos hasta perderse en sus mejillas, él se sintió como un verdadero cobarde pero no supo que más hacer.

"-Usted jamás amara a Juvia, cierto Gray-sama-"eso había sido lo último que había escuchado de ella antes de desaparecer, el solo asintió ante la afirmación tratando de aparentar ser duro.

Pero no entendió en ese momento porque, porque sintió esa opresión en el pecho, era evidente que jamás quiso lastimarla, lo que paso no fue más que un arrebato de media noche y ella una compañera que no quería perder.

Pero pasaron los días, tenía la esperanza de que el tiempo arreglara el destrozado corazón de esa mujer, y asi parecía ser al principio, era fuerte lo sabía, dos semanas transcurridas y ella parecía tan vigorosa como de costumbre.

"-Ella estará bien, ella siempre está bien…-"se quiso convencer a si mismo tratando de calmar su conciencia.

Y asi las cosas parecieron seguir su curso normal, pensó que su vida ya había vuelto a ser la de antes, creyó que no faltaría mucho para ver a Juvia detrás de él de nuevo, no se comentó nada dentro del gremio, el único reclamo era la mirada de la maga de agua atravesando su pecho cada vez que lo miraba, pero para lo que vendría no estaba preparado.

"-Se fue…-"resonó la frase en su cabeza después de que Levy afirmar tan exorbitante suceso, una mañana, semanas después del "incidente".

Pero no podía ser cierto, porque se había ido, había sido culpa de él. Cientos de interrogantes se cruzaron por su mente y el recuerdo de ella tumbada desnuda sobre la cama, gritando su nombre mientras sus ojos revelaban devoción, amor y confianza, le atravesó el alma.

Quiso ignorarlo pero la culpa era tan grande que pasaba más que nada, ella se había entregado a él por amor, él solo la utilizo para cubrir una necesidad básica de una noche.

Y aun asi el busco, por cielo, mar y tierra haciendo misiones en millones de lugares diferentes, cambiando con el tiempo su remordimiento en rencor, eso al menos lo mantendría con vida hasta que la encontrara, porque iba a encontrarla y a llevarla de vuelta a su hogar fuera como fuera.

-O eso creía él.-

"-Un hijo…-"ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente al recordar las palabras del robusto hombre, compañero de Juvia.

Tal vez, solo tal vez había una pequeña posibilidad de que ese niño fuera su hijo… la agonía lo invadía, y si por eso se casó, el no enfrentarlo, habría sido una razón válida para irse, cierto.

Conteniendo una desesperación inmensamente horrible, hundió su rostro sobre sí mismo mientras un par de vocecillas le hacían regresar a la realidad.

-Encontramos la mansión…- la voz de Charle hizo eco en los oídos de Gray que inmediatamente se paró de su lugar, dispuesto a seguir al par de excedes que los llevarían hasta donde Juvia se encontraba.

-No está lejos de aquí síganos…- y obedeciendo la tierna voz de Happy el grupo de magos se puso en camino.

Lucy observo de reojo a Gray, de todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro, no quería pensarlo pero no podía definirlo más que como miedo…

o-o-o-o-o

-No falta mucho…- susurro Juvia mientras veía el tormentoso caer de la lluvia por la ventana de la habitación de su bebé. –Pronto acabara todo esto para Juvia…-

Dio media vuelta encontrando al pequeño infante durmiendo a pierna tirante, vestido con un simpático trajecito azul, se veía tan indefenso, tan necesitado de amor, se acercó lentamente asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden.

Sonrió maternalmente mientras mesia un poco la cuna ya que el bebé hacia pequeños ademanes de despertar.

-Vuelve al país de los sueños, pequeño marino de alta mar, tu mi estrella más preciada observa brillante al despertar, vive un montón de aventuras alegre que mamá te cuidara, desde el cielo como un copo de nieve cae, amor de mi vida, descansa y duerme ya…-

Esa sobrecogedora canción fue suficiente para hacer dormir de nuevo al bebé, con una expresión de seguridad en el rostro.

-Eso fue muy lindo mi señora…- Roney desde la puerta de la habitación, vigilaba a Juvia cual sombra incesante. Malakov se lo había ordenado asi, ni dentro de la mansión Juvia conseguía un momento de paz.

Roney sin embargo se había vuelto un buen compañero con el tiempo, hombre de bien y apegado a ella, lo creía capaz incluso de traicionar a su patrón con tal de protegerla.

-Asi tiene que ser…- respondió ella con nostalgia- Eliot es lo único que le queda a Juvia-

-Y es muy afortunado de tenerla a usted como madre…- replico el robusto hombre sacándole una sonrisa sincera a la peli azul.

Pero un ruido inquietante rompió la serenidad de la escena, cuando la alarma de seguridad se activó, desprendiendo luces rojas y haciendo un ruido tremendo logrando despertar al pequeño Eliot, quien comenzó a llorar con ganas.

Juvia lo cogió entre sus brazos con cuidado tratando de calmarlo, mientras su mirada se tornaba gris de la preocupación.

-Ya empezó…- susurro acercando al pequeño bebé a su regazo.

o-o-o-o-o

En la entrada de la exuberante mansión Erza, Natsu y Gray, hacían volar guardias al más puro estilo de Fairy Tail.

-¿No creen que deberíamos haber entrado con más precaución?- pregunto tímidamente mientras seguía de cerca a sus desastrosos amigos.

-ciertamente tendríamos que haberlo hecho…- agrego seria Charle sobrevolando la cabeza de Wendy.

-No hay tiempo para eso…- resonó Gray, mientras desesperadamente subía las escaleras principales de la mansión.

Sus compañeros comprendían su preocupación pero no lo iban a dejar solos, deshaciéndose de los últimos hombres que bloqueaban su paso siguieron a Gray.

Cuando subieron al primer piso un sinfín de pasillos y caminos se abrían paso, haciendo casi imposible la ubicación exacta de Gray.

-Tenemos que separarnos…- replico Titania con un suspiro mientras cada uno elegía su camino.

En una sala de control, el dominante hombre de apellido Malakov observaba a los magos a través de cámaras de seguridad ubicadas en toda la mansión.

-Estos desgraciados no saben en lo que se metieron- replico con furia mientras volteaba la vista a la puerta, donde Juvia ya se hallaba parada, esperando ordenes de su "Marido"

-Creo que no hay problema si te pido que acabes con ellos, cierto preciosa…-

-Pero… Juvia no…- trato de replicar la chica con la esperanza de que sus excompañeros de gremio llegaran a ella lo más pronto posible pero fue interrumpida por la voz mandona del imponente hombre de cabello castaño.

-Has lo que te estoy ordenando, o prepárate para jamás volver a ver a tu hijo…-

Una oleada de odio invadió a la maga de agua, que lo veía desafiante, pero limitándose solo a cerrar las manos en dos fuertes puños, se dispuso a obedecer su mandato.

-Sera como ordene mi señor…- replico antes de salir de la habitación, ante la mirada satisfecha de Malakov

"Roney por favor no olvides el encargo de Juvia" fue su último pensamiento antes de adentrarse en la boca del lobo, ella guardaría las apariencias hasta el final.

-JUUUVVIIAAA….- creyó escuchar la voz desesperada de Gray, esperándola desde el primer pasillo que daba justo a su ubicación.

-Gray-sama…- susurro para sí misma, absorbiendo una gran bocanada de aire juntando valor.

o-o-o-o-o

Gray caminaba por el largo pasillo del primer piso, sin pensarlo siquiera se adentró sin siquiera pararse a pensar si era el camino correcto, su cabeza daba vueltas y una sola pregunta invadía toda su curiosidad.

-JUUUVVVIIIAAA….- grito esperanzado de que ella respondiera.

-Drip, drip, drop…- escucho un extraño eco al final del pasillo que parecía retumbar en las paredes y cuya letanía le pareció familiar. –Drip, drip, drop…-

-¿Juvia?...-

-Gray Fullbuster…- escucho replicar en tono frio y seco a la mujer delante de él. Jamás lo había llamado asi en épocas pasadas, el corazón le dolía cada que la escuchaba hablar de esa manera.

-Ahora si me vas a responder todas mis preguntas….- afirmo él de manera subjetiva pues ella ni lo miraba a los ojos. –Me estas oyendo…-

Pero la suave letanía no paraba de salir de su boca mientras el chico de pelo negro comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Drip, drip, drop si Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, constante y silenciosa-

-Juvia…-

-WATER SLICER…- el ataque de la maga de agua salió de improviso lanzando a Gray varios metros atrás, era su imaginación o ese ataque había sido más fuerte de lo que recordaba.

-Juvia por favor…- suplico reincorporándose de pie pero otro feroz ataque lo regreso al suelo.

-WATER CANE…-

-Juvia…-

-Drip, drip, drop… si Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, constante y silenciosa…-

Se acercó al mago de hielo tirado en el suelo, sin hablar alzo su mano amenazante con atacar, Gray la veía perplejo incapaz de creer que ella lo atacaría a muerte.

-ICE MAKER LANCE…- ataco por fin cuando ella ya estaba a punto de darle el golpe final.

Tranquilizándola un poco en el fondo, no quería lastimarlo de ninguna manera, ni siquiera por el recuerdo de lo que le pudo haber hecho.

-Solo contéstame una cosa…- cuestiono el mago de hielo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-WATER SLICER…-

Lo ataco impidiendo al chico decir nada más.

-ICE MAKER…- alcanzo a congelar parte del ataque inmovilizando las manos de ella en un solo movimiento, sorprendiéndola bastante.

-Ya fue suficiente…- replico él con molestia en su oración y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la miro a los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente cerca- Tengo que saberlo… ¿Soy el padre de tu hijo cierto?-

La pregunta la dejo helada, casi desarmada a su merced mientras su mirada penetrante se posaba sobre ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo de hoy x3 déjenme comentarios mortales, recuerden que de su amor vivo n.n<strong>


	6. Una Razón

**Hola hola mis amados mortales, ya se una eternidad y dos años que no actualizo pero es que enserio la escuela me absuerve por comple****to u.u**

**DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO :D**

* * *

><p><strong><em>UNA <em>****_RAZÓN_**

En el capítulo anterior…

Gray encontró a Juvia en la obscuridad del pasillo que eligió, sin embargo ella lo ataco directamente viéndose en la necesidad de defenderse, en su cabeza había aun algo que daba vueltas sin parar.

-Ya fue suficiente…- replico él con molestia en su oración y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar la miro a los ojos y se acercó peligrosamente cerca- Tengo que saberlo… ¿Soy el padre de tu hijo sí o no?-

La pregunta la dejo helada, casi desarmada a su merced mientras su mirada penetrante se posaba sobre ella…

o-o-o-o-o

Juvia estaba completamente anonadada, casi incapaz de contestar lo aparto como pudo.

-WATER SLICER…-

-Juvia….- replico fuertemente el chico de pelo negro esquivando el ataque, logrando intimidar a Juvia un poco.

-Juvia no sabe de qué demonios hablas Fullbuster-

-Ese tipo con el que te presentaste en la cantina me lo dijo todo…- replico Gray sin miedo alguno en su voz.

El mago de hielo estaba sin duda decidido a aclarar su situación de una vez por todas.

Sin embargo Juvia no pensaba de la misma manera, frunció el ceño mientras fingía odio, tras una mirada que aun guardaba un poco de ese destello que brillaba con devoción.

-WATER CANE….- grito con todas sus fuerzas no logrando atinar, intencionalmente, ni una vez al mago de hielo.

-Juvia, dime lo que te estoy preguntando…- logro por fin inmovilizarla tomándola por ambos brazos y sosteniéndolos sobre su espalda.

Juvia forcejeaba con fingida fuerza, pues en cualquier momento podía hacerse agua, pero no lo hizo.

Gray se acercó a su oreja y le susurro peligrosamente bajo.

-Por favor Juvia necesito saberlo…-

-Gray-sama…- susurro ella mientras una traicionera lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla y el mago de hielo la miraba atónito sin esconder su sorpresa...

-Juvia…-

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-Lucy-san esto me parece muy sospechoso… resonó la pequeña dragón Slayer del cielo que había elegido un camino junto con Lucy, Happy y Charle.

-Yo también Wendy, la verdad es que Juvia no parece la misma…-

-Tienen que concentrarse, seguramente Juvia está pasando por algo difícil, ella no es asi en realidad- agrego Charle con un pequeño ente de cordura, ambas chicas asintieron ante su lógica.

Sin más que decir seguían su camino a través del obscuro pasillo que parecía no tener fin.

-Ahh cuento más tendremos que avanzar, ya llevamos bastante rato y no llegamos a nada…- se quejó el pequeño minino azul.

-Esperen…- susurro Lucy alzando una mano, para impedir que Wendy siguiera avanzando –Alguien viene…-

-Ambas magas junto con los exceed se pusieron en guardia esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera el enemigo.

Apenas unos cuantos segundos fueron suficientes para que el agresor se pusiera en su campo de visión.

-Pero si eres tu…- replico Charle con marcado enfado en su voz. Pues frente a ellos Roney hacia acto de presencia.

-Donde esta Juvia…- gritoneo Lucy preparada para invocar a sus espíritus en cualquier momento.

Pero el robusto hombre parecía no prestara atención a sus comentarios y se acercó lentamente, Lucy noto algo extraño en ese hombre, no pretendía atacarlos, asi que se quedó simplemente de pie esperando a que se acercara.

-TENRYU NO…-

-Espera…- Lucy detuvo en el acto a la pequeña dragón Slayer que estaba a punto de arremeter contra Roney. –No va a hacernos daño ¿cierto?...-

-No, no lo hare- replico por fin el intimidante hombre de casi dos metros de alto.

Dio vuelta sobre mismo, como si llevara algo en la espalda y lo tomo con delicadeza mostrándoselo a las magas.

-UN BEBÉ—

Gritaron ambas al unísono hundidas en una concertante duda, el bebé era idéntico a Juvia, su pelo, sus facciones, el color de su piel. Pero cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos despabilándose pudieron notar algo… sus iris eran grises.

-Pero como…- resonó Wendy por fin olfateando discretamente al bebé –Huele a Juvia… y a Gray-

Afirmo la pequeña a lo que Roney solamente asintió dándole la razón.

-No puede ser pero porque…-

-No se los detalles…- afirmo Roney interrumpiendo la sorpresa de Lucy y pasando al pequeño a sus manos -Mi señora me pidió que les entregara a su hijo, cuídenlo mucho. Más adelante hay una puerta que lleva al jardín y después a la entrada todos los guardias están peleando con sus compañeros dentro de la casa, será mejor que los esperen ahí…-

-Muchas gracias…- Wendy sonrió francamente viéndose correspondida por Roney.

-Supongo que mi señora Juvia se les unirá más adelante, ella les explicara todo, tienen que irse.

Las condujo a la dichosa puerta pasándolas a las dos con cuidado, Lucy acuno al pequeño en sus brazos pues la lluvia inconsistente aun azotaba todo el paisaje, de alguna manera le recordaba a Lucy el día que conoció a Juvia.

-Muchas gracias…- musito antes de echar a correr.

-Cuiden mucho de Eliot…-

o-o-o-o-o

En otra parte de la mansión, Natsu se encargaba de preguntar civilizadamente a todo el mundo el paradero de Juvia…

-Donde esta donde, donde…- preguntaba el dragón Slayer zarandeando a un pobre guardia de lado a lado.

-No tengo idea…- respondió el pobre hombre apenas sin aliento.

-O enserio está bien…-

-Natsu…- replico Erza cuando al romper uno de los muros se encontró con que la maga de reequipamiento ya había derribado a unos cuantos cientos de guardias

-Erza…- replico Natsu con sorpresa- Encontraste a Juvia…-

-No- dijo la Scarlet lanzando lejos al último guardia que llevaba en manos.-Tenemos que seguir buscando-

Pero una luz cegadora saco a ambos magos de concentración.

-Pero que…-

o-o-o-o-o

-No, no lo es…- replico la maga de agua reteniendo las lágrimas a toda costa. –Eliot es de Juvia, solo de Juvia de nadie más…- su tono fuerte y hostil hizo retroceder a Gray apenas unos centímetros pues de inmediato ella volvió a atacar.

-WATER SLICER….-

-entonces si tienes un hijo…- susurro el Fullbuster siendo perfectamente escuchado por Juvia, quien se paró en seco.

-Gray, no tiene que ver en esto…- replico ella con marcado enojo –Fairy Tail, más les vale salir de la mansión antes de que Juvia se vea obligada a sacarlos por la fuerza…-

Gray la vio nuevamente atónito, por inercia volteo su mirada a la pierna de Juvia donde se hallaba anteriormente su marca de Fairy Tail, donde ahora no había nada.

Sin obtener respuesta Juvia frunció el ceño y adopto su posición de pelea.

-WATER LOCK…- intento encerrarlo en un candado de agua, pero alguna razón su magia no funciono, el agua simplemente se dispersó a los lados del mago de hielo, cayendo como cascada empapándolo completamente.

-dime la verdad… que fue lo que te paso Juvia…- replico Gray llegando rápidamente al frente de Juvia, que lo veía perpleja incapaz de articular palabra.

Se regañó mentalmente, como era posible que este hombre aun causara en ella esos efectos. Apretó fuerte los ojos intentando ignorar su cercanía pero casi imposible.

-Fue por lo que paso… por eso te fuiste, porque trabajas para el idiota de Malakov, demonios Juvia di algo…- grito ya desesperado pues Juvia se resistía incluso a devolverle la mirada.

-¿LO QUIERES…?- esa última pregunta hizo a Juvia explotar, quererlo, como se atrevía siquiera a preguntarle eso, como se habría enamorada ella de un hombre como Malakov, la simple idea la humillo.

-RESPONDEME….- grito eufórico esperando la respuesta de ella. -Ese hijo no es de el cierto es mio...-

Pero la respuesta nunca llego en vez de eso un fuerte ardor en la cara lo tomo desprevenido, ella le había plantado una soberana cachetada dejándole los dedos marcados.

Cuando él fue capaz de reaccionar su cara estaba de lado y delante de él Juvia estaba eufórica, aturdida y completamente humillada.

Sus ojos revelaban un odio forzado, porque ella jamás podría odiarlo, de esa misma manera lo había visto aquel día, lo recordaba perfectamente.

o-o-o-o-o

-Gray-sama vamos tenemos que volver al hotel- jadeaba la maga de agua mareada, llevando del brazo a un completamente borracho Gray.

La misión había resultado bien, y la recompensa había sido buena. Un inocente brindis de inmediato dio paso a una vil borrachera que dejo a Gray en la inconciencia total.

-Gray-sama que esta…- replico Juvia cuando dejo a Gray en su habitación de hotel, e inesperadamente la había arrinconado.

Se abalanzo directamente a sus labios, Juvia abría mentido si hubiera dicho que no lo deseaba. Ella lo quería, lo quería desde el primer día en que lo vio y no podía negarse, ella también estaba tomada pero mucho más consciente de lo que hubiera deseado.

Los besos, las caricias e inclusive el salvajismo con la que la había aventado a la cama, despojándola poco a poco de su ropa, sin hablar, todo eso parecía tan real.

Ella lo disfruto todo el tiempo y él también parecía hacerlo, se entregó a él como sabia no podía entregarse a nadie más. Y al menos por una noche él fue completamente suyo.

Se movían arrítmicamente como habiendo sido fabricados en uno para el otro, compatibles como desde el día que se conocieron encajaban perfectamente en todos los sentidos.

Pero eso se acabó cuando llego el amanecer. Recobrando la cordura, ella sabía que su felicidad se hundiera en fracciones de segundo, y asi fue.

-Gray-sama usted jamás podrá amar a Juvia cierto- ese día en esa habitación sintiéndose la mujer más miserable del mundo.

o-o-o-o-o

-Juvia…- susurro el mago de hielo viendo la gélida mirada de Juvia, consiente del daño que le había provocado, aun hundido en el odio que había formado por ella en todo el tiempo que permaneció lejos.

Sintiéndose la escoria más grande, enfrente de la mujer que parecía ser la culpable de una indescriptible ansiedad que lo atacaba desde hacía año y medio espero estático la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado.

-Si…- contesto ella casi gritando con una lágrima escapando de lado y resbalando por su mejilla…- Fue el hijo que Juvia se llevó de Gray-san el día que se fue del gremio…-

Una incomprensible sensación de melancolía invadió a Gray, su primer impulso fue abrazarla pero se sintió incapaz, impotente y un extraño sonido lo saco de su ensoñación.

-Bravo, bravo…- se escuchó la voz de un hombre mientras la silueta masculina se hacía presente.-Que cuadro tan conmovedor…-

Era él… era Malakov la cara de Juvia bajo de golpe, como el de una niña asustada a punto de ser reprendida y la mirada de Gray brillo en maldad, el marido de la que debía ser su mujer… por supuesto esto no se quedaría asi.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejenme comentarios Mortales, recuerden que de su amor vivo x3...<strong>


	7. Cuenta Saldada

**Hola, hola mis amados mortales...**

**Si aun no muero xD jajaja lo se meresco morir xD**

**PARA LOS QUE SEGUIA 50 SOMBRAS DE GRAY... recibi hace dias un aviso de que estaba infringiendo derechos de autor (y blabla) y que podia enfrentar problemas legales (y blabla) asi que me vi obligada a quitarlo u.u tal vez luego encuentre forma de subirlo de nuevo.**

**BUENO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CUENTA SALDADA<em>**

En el capítulo anterior…

-Bravo, bravo…- se escuchó la voz de un hombre mientras la silueta masculina se hacía presente.-Que cuadro tan conmovedor…-

Era él… era Malakov la cara de Juvia bajo de golpe, como el de una niña asustada a punto de ser reprendida y la mirada de Gray brillo en maldad, el marido de la que debía ser su mujer… por supuesto esto no se quedaría asi.

o-o-o-o-o

-Malakov…- recrimino Gray con marcado oído en su voz mientras veía de reojo como Juvia se encogía ante cada paso se retumbaba en la habitación.

-Gray Fullbuster…- resonó el hombre de pelo castaño con ironía. –Juvia mi amor… porque no has acabad con él…-

-Yo… Juvia no…- tartamudeo la chica un par de veces si llegar a verse aterrada, solo mantenía un semblante obediente y frágil que todo el tiempo fue observado por Gray.

Frunció el ceño al verla tan sumisa ante ese tipo, tan obediente, tan débil, una frágil voz interior le decía que se había casado con ese sujeto por alguna razón, pero la escueta pregunta no parecía más que un chiste de mal gusto… ¿estaría Juvia enamorada de él? El solo pensarlo lo inquietaba y enfurecía al mismo tiempo… pero no, que derecho tenia él sobre ella, ninguno.

-No que… Juvia…- replico Malakov con grosería.

-Juvia no puede vencerlo, es demasiado fuerte- de porque había mentido no estaba segura, pero no podía matarlo solo porque él se lo ordenara, ese poder sobrepasaba el suyo. La peli azul sostuvo la mirada alternándola entre los dos hombres, que se habían hundido en un silencio sepulcral en el que solo se escuchaban los fuertes latidos del corazón de la maga de agua.

-Lo entiendo… es demasiado para ti no muñeca… También lo fue para Roney por eso, ya está muerto - resonó pasando a la mujer detrás de él en un fingido gesto de protección, el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color wiski se hacerlo lentamente a Gray, enfureciendo por mucho al mago de hielo, que poder tan grande podía ejercer sobre ella, era la pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza hasta que recapacito… claro era su misión no dejaría que ese cerdo se saliera con la suya.

Juvia cerró los ojos al recapacitar en las últimas palabras de Malakov, había matado a Roney, quiso matarlo pero se contuvo, sostuvo la mirada a Gray, era hora de que diera su golpe.

-ICE MAKER LANCE…- ataco sin siquiera dirigir la palabra al hombre delante de él, que lo único que le provocaba era repulsión.

-WATER DANCE…- un remolino delante del hombre se formó, naturalmente cortesía de Juvia, declinando su ataque por completo, al recuperar su forma humana ella lo vio como nunca, llena de odio y repulsión, esa imagen lo dejo pasmado.

Gray abrió los ojos de par en par, ella lo defendió, aun enfrente de él, ella había usado su poder para detener el suyo, sintió un piquete en el corazón y las preguntas cada vez aumentaban más y más, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

-Juvia…- susurro cuando la chica adopto una pose de pelea mucho más seria, era oficial tendría que pelear enserio con ella, y lo peor de todo era la condenada cara de satisfacción que Malakov sostenía, con ese solo gesto le decía todo… es mía y me defiende a mí, tú ya no eres nada para ella.

Malakov se acercó a Juvia por detrás y levanto suavemente un mechón de pelo de su oreja, pego sus labios a ella y susurro sobre su piel.

-Acabalo…-

Y como una bomba ella se lanzó sobre Gray sin temor a nada, cual ola del mar que arrastra todo a su paso.

-WARER LOCK…- esta vez el candado había funcionado, pero por alguna razón Gray no intento defenderse, no congelo el agua, se quedó ahí esperando la inconciencia causada por la falta de aire mientras escenas daban vuelta a su cabeza.

Un año, dos meses y 13 días… exactamente el tiempo que había tardado en encontrarla, y ahora ella está ahí, completamente ajena a lo que alguna vez fue. Recordó todos los lugares a los que viajo en su búsqueda, aunque no lo hubiera admitido en voz alta siempre se sintió culpable de que ella se fuera, ¿la extrañaba?, ¿la amaba? Ni el mismo lo sabía, todo lo que sentía en ese momento era un sentimiento que se le atoraba a la garganta, la falta de aire en sus pulmones y la creciente agonía por la visión de que otro hombre se le acercara.

Pero que ironías de la vida, aquel hombre era su marido, él tenía derecho a ella, y a…

Era cierto aunque no lo supiera tenía un hijo… resistiéndose por fin a perder la conciencia rompió el candado de agua congelándolo y haciéndolo pedazos.

Malakov pasó su brazo sobre sus ojos para evitar que los fragmentos de hielo lo alcanzaran mientras Juvia permaneció inmóvil, consiente en todo momento de que Gray lo haría, ante todo lo conocía, por desgracia lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Lo que no se esperaba era lo que vendría después, Gray se lanzó rápidamente a atacar a su oponente, e irónicamente no fue ella, paso de largo levantando del cuello a Malakov y lanzándolo fuertemente sobre un muro.

-Tu maldito…-

-JAJAJAJA mago de Fairy Tail… eso es todo- Malakov salió de entre los escombros riendo como un demente –Tu vienes a quitarme a mi mujer y no te lo voy a permitir-

Y sin esperarlo Malakov alzo los brazos y parte del suelo se levantó cual altos pilares envolviendo a Gray en una trampa de asfalto.

-Magia de tierra…- susurro el mago de hielo

-Jajá creíste que no podría defender lo que es mío…-

Sus palabras cada vez lo enloquecía más… suya, no, no lo aceptaba. Volteo su mirada a Juvia que temblorosa observaba la batalla con una mano en su pecho.

Estaba preocupada por Malakov, o por él, la duda lo estaba matando vivo.

Esquivo los pilares con cierta facilidad brincando entre los escombros que espesaban a caer uno tras otro, y ante la mirada atónita de Malakov lo golpeo justo en la cara, sin magia, a puño limpio.

-Que le hiciste a Juvia malnacido… que hiciste con ella-

-No te permito hablar de mi mujer…- replico el hombre con celos repulsivos quitándose a Gray de encima. –Es mía, mía, tú me quieres quitar lo que es mío…-

Pero fue suya antes de Malakov… él había sido el primero, pensó con cierto deje de orgullo, que se desvaneció al instante con el recuerdo de haberla visto marcharse.

-Eso crees… malnacido Juvia no es tuya no lo es- replico Gray con ironía, tejiendo en la mirada de Malakov una ruta desquiciada de desesperación.

Juvia no hacía más que solo sostener sus manos en el pecho, no sabía si intervenir o no.

-Por supuesto que es mía…- susurro Malakov tratando de convencerse a sí mismo – Ella es mía, solo mía TORRE DE ARENA…-

Gray dio un salto alto tratando de esquivarlo pero una de las columnas le dio en la costilla lanzándolo bastante lejos.

Juvia se tapó la boca con ambas manos tratando de no emitir sonido pero la mirada enfurecida de su marido callo justo sobre ella. Y antes de poder dejar escapar siquiera una lagrima de terror Malakov volvió a lanzarse sobre Gray dispuesto a matarlo.

-NOOOO…- grito ella con desesperación.

o-o-o-o-o

MIENTRAS TANTO…

-Mira eso Erza es la salida…- replico Natsu cuando al caerse una de las paredes de mansión la luz inundo sus ojos.

-Mira que no son Lucy y Wendy…- exclamo Titania deshaciéndose del último guardia que traía en sus manos.

-CHICOSS…- grito la rubia para que sus amigos la identificaran.

-¿Dónde está Gray-san?- pregunto Wendy cuando ambos magos las alcanzaron.

-Quien sabe…- respondió Titania con desgano –Lucy que traes ahí…-

Pregunto con curiosidad, la rubia sonrió enternecida y enseño el pequeño bulto entre sus manos.

-¿UN BEBÉ?-

-Al parecer es hijo de Juvia…- aclaro la Heartafilia ante las mirada incrédula de los dos magos –No entiendo muy bien lo que pasa pero creo que es hijo de Gray…-

Afirmo la rubia ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos.

-Hay que encontrar a Gray y a Juvia cuanto antes…- replico –Erza pero antes de poder actuar un estruendo los distrajo obligándolos a voltear…

o-o-o-o-o

Malakov se había lanzado a Gray con toda la intención de matarlo… pero era obvio que el terco mago de hielo no se iba a dar por vencido.

Antes de que el castaño llegara hasta él lo ataco con un consistente golpe, Malakov trato de defenderse asi que dándose la vuelta volvió a invocar un pilar de arena que se desplazó entre los dos hombres atravesando una de las paredes y dejándoles ver el exterior, se encontraban en el último piso de la mansión.

Llenos de heridas por el último golpe ambos se pararon y se vieron de frente, retándose a morir. Juvia aun veía pasmada la escena, negándose a creer con cuanto oídio peleaban los dos hombres delante de ella.

Después de unos segundos de permanecer quietos ambos se lanzaron a atacar. Una lanza de hielo salió de las manos de Gray mientras Malakov invocaba un pilar del mismo grosor ambos poderes chocaron destruyéndose en el proceso, dando a ambos magos acceso a pelear con los puños, Gray tomo del cuello de la camisa a Malakov esperando lanzarlo lejos, pero el castaño se sostuvo de sus propias manos y al momento de voltear ambos cayeron al vacío.

Gray cerro los ojos esperando la dura caída, pues tan herido no habría sobrevivido a tal altura, pero el golpe no llego, se sintió suspendido en el aire y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que Juvia los tenia a ambos sostenidos, uno con cada mano poniendo a prueba la resistencia física de la delicada maga de agua.

-Juvia…- grito Gray observando la mueca de dolor de la peli azul, pues ambos pesaban mucho y sentía como si sus delgados brazos se rompieran.

-Juvia mi amor… no me dejes caer…- Malakov se sostuvo bien de Juvia mientras ella resistía su peso llegando a su límite.

-JUVIA… suéltanos o caerás tú también…-

-No… Juvia va a subirlos a ambos aquí…- dijo ella en un fingido esfuerzo por parecer fuerte, pero ambos pesaban mucho y Gray comenzó resbalársele de las manos.

-Nooo…- grito ella con dolor

-Tendrás que soltar a uno…- susurro Malakov aferrándose más a su brazo.

Gray pensó que el tipo al lado de él era un completo cobarde, luego volteo a ver a Juvia, a esa mujer a la que hizo tanto daño y bajo la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Tiene razón Juvia, tendrás que soltar a uno…- y ofreciéndose como carne de cañón, se soltó de ella, pero ella no lo soltó se le resbalaba de las manos pero hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no dejarlo caer, sus manos estabas resbalosas y no faltaba mucho para que se escaparan.

Asi que con una pequeña lágrima que resbalo por su mejilla tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida, aún más difícil que haber decidido tener a Eliot sola. Eligio a uno de los dos y lo soltó, lo dejo caer al vacío mientras veía cuatro siluetas a lo lejos acercarse horrorizados con un pequeño bulto con ellos.

-GRAYYYY….- grito Erza ante la mirada desesperada de sus compañeros, haciendo un eco tremendo en el lugar…

* * *

><p><strong>UUUY a que la curiosidad los corroe jajaja bueno mis mortales es todo por hoy... dejenme comentarios recuerden que de su amor vivo x3<strong>


End file.
